iRocked the Vote
by Cheryl-Seddie
Summary: Based on the episode, iRocked the Vote. With a twist! What if Freddie insisted  that Sam should be part of the music video? Enjoy!


**A/N: hey! i hope that this story is not OOC. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, or Wade Collins. **

* * *

><p><strong>Freddie's POV<strong>

Argh, that stupid Wade Collins! Telling me, his _director, _to get out of his face? Bossing us around like crazy, making Gibby brush his stupid hair for forty five minutes. Such a nub. I don't wanna do this anymore.

Then, Carly entered the studio with her short, flirty dress that I picked out for all the girls that will be starred in the music video. Her hair was done up all special and she had a pair of matching high heels on, she looks pretty. She asked me with her arms akimbo if the dress is too _'saucy'. _She looks a little offended when I said she needed to look better than she usually do. Although I have a pretty girl standing in front of me, I can't help but wondered where her best friend is.

"Where's Sam?"

"She saw the dress you wanted to wear, threw a corndog at it and walked off." Ahh, typical Sam.

The dress I picked out for her was different from the rest of the girls. It's a simple white dress with black designs that stops slightly above her knees. It has a simple black lace ribbon around the waist. It looks simple yet classy. Also, she's supposed to borrow a pair of white heels from Carly. I really, really, really wanna see Sam in it. **(A/N: the link of the dress is in my profile)**

Since all of the girls are brunettes, and Sam is the only blonde, I thought that she should star as the 'main character' of the video. Like as the girl Wade's supposed to _fall in love with. _

Wait, wait, wait…

"She threw a corndog at it? Did she stain the dress? You know, I bought that dress with my own money!" I groaned.

"You bought that? What about the other dresses?" She pointed to the one she's wearing.

"Oh, I loaned them from my mother's cousin's uncle's neighbour's girlfriend. She works for the Dingo Channel. And I was able to get some dresses from her."

"So why doesn't your mother's cousin's uncle's neighbour's girlfriend have the dress you wanted Sam to wear?"

I looked down and said nothing. Actually, I didn't even know why I spent my savings to buy that dress for Sam. I really wanted her to wear it and hopefully, like it.

I have to admit, I have been crushing on Sam since our first kiss. Yes, the girl who torments me as a hobby and always causing me pain. I am probably _in love_ with her. I don't understand why. I may be good at the latest technology, long divisions and science, but girls are something which I can never figure out. _Especially Sam. _

"Freddie? Freddie?" Carly's voice snapped me back into reality.

"What?"

"The other girls are here already." _Woah…_

"Ohh, hello other girls…" I looked at them with a cheeky grin spread across my face.

They look a few years older than me but hey, I'm a seventeen years old teenage boys with 'those feelings'.

"Is Wade ready?"

"I don't know. He's been making Gibby brush his hair for forty five minutes."

I heard Gibby said while he was combing Wade's hair, "You have beautiful hair…"

"Don't look at it!" he snapped in his horrible accent.

"He's such a nub! I don't wanna do this anymore."

"We have to! His mother needs surgery…" my eyes wondered off to the hot girls waiting by the elevator. "… And if it weren't for us, he'd have a big record deal and lots of money and stop drooling over those girls!"

"Wade, come on! We gotta do this!" I tried once more, hoping that he would make Gibby stop worshiping his hair. "I need you up on the hood of the car!"

Gibby tried to convey the message to him but he interrupted by calling him 'Jibley'.

Carly defended him and said, "His name is Gibby!"

"You can call me Jibley."

We tried to shoot this video but Wade stormed off to get some _yaw-gurt _when Spencer came in with a puppy and interrupted the shoot.

Urgh, I told the girls to come back the next day to do the video shoot. We cannot be able to finish the video if that demanding brit kept shouting at us, calling us 'stupid American hobnockers'.

_I need Sam._

* * *

><p>At night, I couldn't sleep a wink. I tossed and turned in my bed but I couldn't go to sleep. Why did we agree to help Wade anyway? Urgh! I decided to text Sam. We usually text each other late at night if none of us could sleep.<p>

**Hey Princess Puckett. R u up?**

_No, freddumb. I am texting you in my sleep. Sup?_

**Wade Collins. :(**

_Oh yeah, I heard from Carls. _

**Why weren't you at the shoot today?**

_I saw the dress you BOUGHT for me, threw a corndog, then walked off. _

**Carly told ya?**

_Duh. Why would you buy that dress? It must have cost you a bomb. _

**Well, I had some savings…**

_Benson, you are making me feel bad. _

**Ooooh, Sam Puckett has feelings...**

_Watch it Freddifer. I would so wanna give you a punch right now. _

**So pay up. **

_Asdfghjkl. I am not gonna pay for that dress. You bought it for me. _

**So wear it tomorrow for the video shoot. It's the least you can do. **

_No, the least I can do is nothing, which is what I'm gonna do. _

**Fine, if you promise to star in the video, I will buy you 5 bags of Bolivian Bacon. **

_From BOTW? (Bacons of the world Club)_

**Yes…**

_DEAL!_

**Really? Great! Remember, get Carly to do your hair, your shoes, and DO NOT, repeat NOT, dirty it. **

_Geez, I thought I am the girl here. _

**Whatevs, Puckett. **

_Ok then, night night Fredgeek. :P_

**Sweet dreams, Princess… **

I am grinning like some fool right now. This girl sure drives me crazy. I placed my pearphone by my nightstand and fell asleep shortly.

* * *

><p>The next day, I walked into the Shay's apartment and saw Spencer making another sculpture. He wrapped some kind of sticky, white goo onto his legs and spread them all over until they reach his knees.<p>

"Hey Freddie." He waved at me with the white goo all over his palms.

"Why?" I raised my eyebrows and pointed at his hand.

"Socko's birthday is coming up. So I'm gonna make him a sock sculpture…"

"Ahhh…" I nodded my head in realisation. "Hey, are Carly and Sam here?"

"Yup, they're in the studio, all dressed up." He pointed to the stairs. "Sam looks really pretty in the dress."

"Definitely." I grinned at him. "Well, I gotta go upstairs and prepare for the video shoot, later!"

"Bye Freddo!"

I sprinted up the stairs excitedly, bouncing up and down occasionally like a wild child high on sugar. I was bursting with excitement! I can't wait to see Sam in her dress!

When I finally reached the top floor, I was already perspiring through my penny tee 'Special Ham'. I knocked on the studio door and went in.

I was disappointed when I only saw Carly in the studio. She was sitting on the beanbag flipping through some chick magazine.

"Where's Sam?"

"Well, hello to you too…" she looked slightly offended.

"Hey Carls, did Sam bail again?" I sighed.

"Nope, I was surprised when she called me this morning to help her make up and do her hair. She's in the toilet back there." She pointed to the back stage. "How did you get her to do the video?"

"Bolivian Bacon." I stated simply.

"Ahhh…"

When I heard the soft clicking of high heels, I spun around and laid my eyes on the most beautiful girl. The dress fitted her perfectly; it hugged her curves and made her look slightly taller. The dress flowed down and stopped right above her knees. She obviously hates her high heels because of the scowl on her face and she muttered, "Stupid heels." Her hair was perfect as usual. Her golden locks cascaded down and framed her face. On top of that, she was wearing a hair band with tiny silver jewels on them. It totally matches her dress and heels. Also, she was wearing a pair of dangling, white earrings which added the final touch to her look.

I had no idea that I was staring at her like some perv for the past 30 seconds. I stopped when Sam snapped me out from my daze, "Take a picture nub, it'll last longer."

"Whatever, you know what to do?" I tried to change the subject but I forgot to compliment her, "You look really awesome by the way."

I swore I saw a blush crept up her face and she replied, "Thanks Freddifer."

We finally finished the video shoot after several takes because Wade kept cutting us in the middle of the video. After that, he made Carly go down to make him a sandwich, which she reluctantly agreed to do so. The only reason why she went down was cause she wasn't safe with Wade being alone in their kitchen.

When they left, Sam and I were alone in the studio. She was still in her dress, eating a bag of bacon.

_She looks so cute when she eats. _I thought.

Man, what's wrong with me? I have fallen for this girl hard.

"Hey! Careful when you eat, don't stain the dress!" I reminded her as I dragged another bean bag and plopped next to her.

"Calm down, nub. Don't get your anti-bacterial underpants in a bunch." I rolled my eyes at her.

I continued to look at her while she eats. Every bite she takes, how her cheeks would puff up in a cute manner from time to time, how her hair would sway gently when there's a breeze.

"What's up dude? You have been staring at me like that the whole day and it's creeping me out!" I swore my face was burning at that moment. "And why did you buy this dress for me?"

I tried to come up with an excuse, "Well… I… er… wanted to see how you look in a dress?"

She rolled her eyes, "You have seen me in a dress before and why would you buy it for me and not for your _love_, Carly?"

"I'll have you know that I am over Carly months ago!"

She pretended to gasp, "Oh em gee, Fredward Benson is not in love with Carlotta Shay! The world is gonna end!"

"Can it, Puckett!"

"Whatever Benson. So why did you get this?"

"…"

"Well…?"

I guess I have to tell her sometime, might as well get this over and done with.

"Look. I have a crush on you some time back and lately, I found out that I am in love with you. It's so weird how I can fall for you even though you constantly rip on me and cause me pain. But I guess that's how we work." I didn't even stop myself from rambling on and on. "Then I saw how you beautiful you looked today in the dress and I was fighting the urge to drool on the spot. Not that you are unattractive on any other days but when I saw you in the dress that I bought, I—"

She cut me off my sealing my lips with a kiss. I was taken aback by her sudden move, but reacted five seconds later. She leaned over me and placed her hands gently on my chest. It was a sweet kiss as our lips moves in sync. My hands made their way to her waist and held her closer to me. We continued this for about thirty seconds and finally broke apart for air. I looked at her with a confused look on my face.

"… what? But how? I don't under—"

All she did was chuckle and said, "Took you long enough, Benson."

She pecked me on the cheek and took her bag of bacon and headed downstairs. I was left there, still in the bean bag with the same shocked expression on my face. If it's possible, I would so want to see my epic expression.

_I will never understand Sam Puckett. _

But I love her anyway. Pffft.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that it's not so cliche or <em>too <em>predictable, hahahaha. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
